The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for providing network-based content to in-vehicle telematics.
Some vehicle telematics systems (e.g., navigation systems, telephone-integrated systems, informatics systems, entertainment systems, infotainment systems, connectivity systems, etc.) include the capability of connecting (e.g., via wireless or wired communication) to portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants, etc.) brought into the vehicle. Some vehicle telematics systems may receive information or services from remote sources (e.g., satellite sources, radio sources, Wi-Fi sources, etc.). The received information or services may include navigation information, point of interest information, traffic information, weather information, entertainment information, Internet radio information and services, or other content. Conventional systems having such connectivity features are typically unable to add, remove, or update telematics features without visiting a dealer or running ‘update’ software from a local CDROM or thumb drive.